The Pink Fraud
by Akane Sakanoue
Summary: Kirino Aya has to pose as her brother at Raimon Junior High when he's sick. What will happen, will anybody notice she's not Ranmaru? And what happens after this day? Mulit-chapter story(no idea how many) Rated T because of Kariya I think... and whatever my mind comes up with.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is the OC I created for a new story of mine called The Pink Fraud!**

* * *

**Name:** Kirino Aya

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 13

**Appearance:** She has rose pink hair tied into two pigtails, she usually also wears a green hairclip, and she has sky-blue eyes with long eyelashes. She's pretty tall for her age (she has the same height as Kirino) and she has a fair skin. She looks an awful lot like her brother Kirino Ranmaru.

**Clothing:** Casual She wears a white knee-length skirt and a green one-shoulder short-sleeved shirt. Underneath it she wears lime green ballerina's.

**Personality:** She cares a lot for her friends and her family, she'll do anything she can to help them, even if she has to put herself in the second place for that. She will always protect her friends and stand up for them. She's pretty spontaneous and often speaks before thinking, although she intends no harm.

**Crush:** Kageyama Hikaru

**Likes:** Hikaru, her brother, spaghetti, soccer, watching the stars, reading.

**Dislikes:** The sound of lightning, bullies, history, the heat.

**Hobbies: **Soccer, volleyball, reading, skating.

**Relatives:**

Kirino Ranmaru (brother)

Kirino Hirotada (father)

Kirino Arisa (mother)

**Position:** Defender

**Hissatsu Techniques:**

[DF] The Mist

The user first walks towards the direction of the player in possession of the ball. A thick cloud of fog surrounds the user and the area around the player keeping the ball. As the mist surrounds them, the target gets confused, and then the user spots the ball quickly and steals the ball. The user dashes out of the mist, in possession of the ball. The opponent doesn't notice that the ball is gone because the opponent is still stuck in the thick cloud of fog.

[DF] Deep Mist

The user summons a mist which surrounds the attacking opponent. It confuses the opponent until the ball simply disappears from under their feet and the user is seen running away with the ball while the opponent is still confused.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Hi minna! So this is the first chapter of The Pink Fraud, it's a bit short but I hope I can make the next chapter longer. I am currently working on a lot of stories and Shiranai Atsune I'm going to start on your request soon, 'cause I suddenly got inspiration for it^^ Okay on to the story! Disclaimer please Kirino!**

**Kirino: Akane-chan doesn't own me or the other characters in this story she only owns her OC and the plot, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Aya's POV**

I was in my room, preparing for school. I don't go to the same school as Ran-nii-san though, I go to an all-girls school and it's really fun!

''Aya! Your brother is asking for you!''

''Hai!''

I got out of my room and went to Ran-nii-san's room. When I came there I saw my onii-chan lying in his bed, completely covered in blankets, he didn't look too good.

''Ran-nii-san?! What happened to you?''

''I've got the flu.'' He smiled weakly.

''Why did you call me here?''

''There's something I need you to do, something important.''

''What is it?''

''I need you to pose as me at school.''

''EEEHHHH?!'' I exclaimed, ''why?'' I would help my onii-chan with anything, still I would like to know why.

''I need you to attend the soccer practice, because if I miss practice I'll lose my spot as a regular. And as you can see I'm in no position to play soccer so I need you to pose as me.''

I didn't have to think about my answer, posing as Ran-nii-san seemed like a lot of fun.

''Okay I'll do it!''

''Really Aya? Thank you so much, I owe you one. You must wear my uniform though, it's right there.'' he said as he pointed at the chair in his room. His whole face had lit up when I had said I would do it, I loved seeing my brother happy.

''Hai, I'll put it on, but how do I know which classes I have?''

''Don't worry, I always walk to school with Shindou, you just have to wait for him at the corner of the street, he has the same classes as me so just follow him around.''

''Are you sure he won't mind me following him?'' While I said this I already had Ran-nii-san's uniform in my hand.

''Nah, we pretty much spend the whole day together anyway.''

''Okay'', I was already walking towards the door again. ''Get well soon Ran-nii-san.''

He smiled at me but then he quickly said something before I had closed the door.

''Aya matte! Don't forget my schoolbag.''

How could I be so stupid to forget his bag, everybody would quickly notice I wasn't Ran-nii-san if they saw me with my own bag. I quickly stepped in again and took his bag before I walked away again and closed the door.

I felt so excited as I put on my onii-chan's uniform and shoes, I had never done anything like this to help someone. I had finished putting on the uniform and I took out my hairclip. Now I looked just like Ran-nii-san! I was really flat-chested, normally it would bother me, but now it was a good thing.

Now I just had to call my school to say I was ill and couldn't come today. I took the phone from downstairs, while I made sure my parents didn't see me, they surely wouldn't agree with our plan. When I had grabbed the phone I went upstairs again, to my room. I dialed the number from my school and waited for someone to pick up. Eventually someone picked up.

''Moshi moshi. '' said a feminine voice.

''Moshi moshi, Kirino Aya desu, I can't come to school today, I'm feeling a little sick. '' I tried to make my voice sound just like Ran-nii-san's, hopefully the person on the other side of the line would fall for it.

''Okay, I got that noted. Make sure to get well soon so you can return to school again. ''

''Hai! Bye miss! ''

And with that the call ended, now I could start my 'adventure'. I took my onii-chan's bag and headed downstairs again, I was lucky my father was already on his way to his work and my mother was in the kitchen. I put the phone back in its place and headed out of the door.

''Ittekimasu! ''

''Itterasshai! ''

I headed for the corner of the street and waited there for onii-chan's friend Shindou. I had no idea what he looks like, but he knew Ran-nii-san so I'm sure he'd 'recognize' me, even though I wasn't who he thought I'd be.

* * *

**That was it, next chapter will be up soon! I hope...**

**I had no idea what genre this was so I just randomly did something**

**Reviews are always welcome^^  
**


End file.
